Blade servers are known in the art. For example, a Blade Center provided by International Business Machines Corporation™ comprises fourteen independent blade servers, connected across a backplane through an Ethernet switch. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional Blade Center. The Blade Center comprises a plurality of blade servers 102a-102c managed by a management system 104. The blade servers 102a-102c and the management system 104 communicate via a bus according to the Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) protocol. The management system 104 comprises an Ethernet switch 106 and a management module 108. The management module 108 manages communication between the blade servers 102a-102c or between the blade servers 102a-102c and an Ethernet network 110. The Ethernet switch 106 routes packets between the management module 108 and the appropriate blade server 102a-102c, or between the Ethernet network 110 and the appropriate blade server 102a-102c. 
However, with the conventional Blade Center, only one of the blade servers 102a-102c can connect with a local drive 112 or a remote drive 114 at a time. For a different blade server to connect with the local 112 or remote 114 drive, the blade server currently connected must first be disconnected. This is inefficient and cumbersome.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for providing simultaneous connection between at least one drive and at least one blade server. The method and system should allow a plurality of blade servers to simultaneously connect with one or more drives. It should also allow the same drive to simultaneously connect with a plurality of blade servers. The present invention addresses such a need.